fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Irelia Jaggers
Lexi Finished 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Irelia(ire-lia)'s mother and father were of the lower class, shamed and criticized upon many stuffy nobles. Her mother, who was a Talentless, married a Telepath and the two were deemed as a Bad Match by the match makers. It was horrible. Her father's name was torn off of the grand family tree of his side of the family, and he was bitter. Of course, he didn't regret marrying his wife, but he hated the world for turning against him. Why was it such a disgrace, to marry someone who was a Talentless? Why couldn't the world accept him and his decisions? After a decade of marriage, the couple finally was expecting a baby daughter, and the two were overjoyed. For the time in in the decade, Irelia's father smiled. But when the daughter was born, something incredibly unfortunate happened. Irelia's mother couldn't endure the pain and died while giving birth. Her father didn't want to face any more scorn than he already faced just to go to a hospital, so they decided to stay at their house for Irelia's birth. But Irelia's mother could not make it and sadly died, leaving Irelia without a mother. Her father was torn with grief. Only if he'd brought her to the hospital. ''Why didn't he? Just because a few negative whispers and stares? Her father was buried with guilt and sadness, his mind broke just 2 weeks after Irelia's birth. Now Irelia was an orphan. An orphan no one wanted to adopt because of her status. She stayed in the orphanage, treated like an outcast by all the others until she turned 7. When she was 7, a miracle happened. An emissary couple called the Chandlers decided to adopt her! Irelia was both excited and nervous to meet her new family, but couldn't hide her disappointment when she faced reality. It was only the first day of moving into her new house when she was already treated differently. The couple already had a kid of their own, and the only reason they had adopted her was to upgrade their status as "generous elves". Irelia was torn and heartbroken. When it was time for her to attend Foxfire, her adoptive parents paid no attention to her. They didn't care whether Irelia had all the stuffs she needed for school. They were too busy taking care of their "real" kids, and one was the same age as Irelia called Jennie. Jennie Tara Chandler. Jennie, you see was very spoiled and mean. She'd act nice to people she wanted to impress, but would turn into a demon the moment she turned around. With her mother and father spoiling her with everything and anything they could buy her, she acted like a queen. A tyrant. A bully. She'd torment Irelia every single day with terrible insults that would make her feel horrible. No wonder Irelia had little to no self-esteem. It was only the first day of school when Jennie's popularity increased significantly. She made tons of friends and all the mentors loved her. Jennie soon used that advantage to bully Irelia. She had her friends (who are actually her minions, but sure, let's use the word "friends") spread negative rumors about Irelia and would sneak banana peels for her to slip and fall. Everyone at school were hypnotized by Jennie's lies and everyone disliked her. Except for one student called Marcus. Marcus Pitch came from a noble family that didn't act like he came from a noble family. In fact, he despised his family and anyone who was in Nobility. He didn't fall through Jennie's malicious lies. He pitied Irelia and the two became best friends. It didn't cross out the pain of being whispered and stared by other elves, but at least it lessened the pain that came along. Then a miracle happened. Irelia manifested as a Telepath just 7 days after Level 2 at Foxfire started, being one of the earliest manifesting elves in her grade, ''and in elvin record as well. Of course, she didn't beat the great and amazing Sophie Foster, but manifesting just after Level 2? That was incredible. It also was unexpected of her to break into her SAFS mentor's mind within seconds effortlessly. She tried her method on one of the Councillors who was a Telepath and she failed a couple times, but eventually broke through their shield. Everyone was impressed. She SAFS mentor was replaced with the most powerful Telepath in the Lost Cities. Nobody dare to torment her now. The Council was supporting her and had her back, so nobody bared to step across the boundaries Irelia made. Everyone, except the snobby Jennie Chandler. Jennie didn't pull pranks as severe as the ones she pulled before, but that didn't mean her hatred towards Irelia was gone. In fact, it increased even more. She hated the fact that Irelia was getting recognition. She had manifested as a Beguiler at Level Three, but nobody seemed to be impressed. They were all admiring Irelia's potential instead. And one day, out of extreme jealousy, she and her group of minions sneaked in a permanent color changing elixir into Irelia's drink. And when she drank it, her beautiful blond hair changed into bright green and her gorgeous turquoise eyes turned into boring grey blue eyes. Irelia was horrified. She didn't come to school for days. She visited an Elvin doctor she was close with and had therapy and treatment every day. With efforts and perseverance, her hair color went from bright green, to a grey shade, to blackish brown, after months of treatment. The color changing elixir was permanently, so she couldn't ever have her blond hair and turquoise eyes ever again. Her eyes changed from grey blue to pale silvery blue color, and everyone complimented the new look of her. Nevertheless Irelia still wanted her original colors back. Jennie was outraged when she heard Irelia's new look. If color changing pranks weren't too severe, then she had to go with something more disastrous. Such as...pushing her towards the light when she was light leaping. Everyone was shocked. Irelia could have had nearly faded away if she her concentration wasn't strong enough. Thanks to her being a Telepath, her mental energies and concentration were a lot more stronger than normal, so she held herself together until a medic stepped in. Jennie had pushed her when everyone was looking, so a medic was called immediately. After Irelia was treated, Jennie was ordered a Tribunal by the Council. Irelia told them about how the Chandlers treated her, and boy, the Councillors were furious. They nearly removed the Chandlers from their occupation, but Irelia pitied, so she persuaded the Councillors just to lower their status to Regents. Jennie, was sent to Exillium at Level 6, just a year from attending the Elite Levels. After that incident, everyone's view of Jennie changed drastically. Rumors such as "Jennie the spoiled princess gets what she deserves", and some even thought Jennie used her Beguiler ability to manipulate everyone to become her minions. For a short amount of time, the Chandlers were scorned far more than the Bad Matches and multiple births were. Irelia, on the other side, was adopted by a powerful Emissaries who both were skilled Telepaths. They took care of Irelia as if she was their own, completely opposite of the Chandlers. Two years passed, and Irelia was on her last level of Foxfire. Everything was going smoothly until Marcus unexpectedly came to her house, asking if he could stay there for a couple days. Of course, her parents agreed and had him sleep and do whatever he was going to do in the guest room they had. After a few days he left and everything seemed normal...until the graduation. On the day of graduation, Irelia was praised by everyone. Her peers, other prodigies, and mentors as well. It was one of the happiest days of her life. She talked with Marcus and the two decided to open their Matchmaking packets. Marcus was on her final list, and she was near the very bottom of his final list as well. The two couldn't have been more flustered or embarrassed by that, but they were too relieved that the two wouldn't be considered as Bad Matches. After 8 years of dating, the two married. Now Irelia is 27 years old, working as a Washer and Probe, with hopes of serving the Lost Cities as a Keeper one day. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Irelia is kind and generous, but can be pretty mean at times as well. Some elves think she's a pushover because of her fragile appearance, but she's as hard a rock to persuade. She's loyal and protective, and is a bit insecure due to past experiences. Lots of people admire her for how powerful of a Telepath she is. She tends to not make many friends due to many people befriending her for her status. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Jisoo(BlackPink) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She doesn't like it when people lies or makes assumptions. She wants to be better at standing up for herself(and she's made good improvements). She can be critical at times, and is serious, and excels at her ability. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) She's a Telepath. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved